


Heavenly bodies

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Armageddon (1998)
Genre: Other, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely romance begins between the asteroid and the nuclear warhead, but will it all end explosively? And what part will Harry Stamper play in all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly bodies

**Authors Note:**

This stars of this story are the planet destroying asteroid and the nuclear warhead whose purpose is to destroy it. As they spend time together, they realise that they have much in common. But will nuclear warheads only reason for existing prevent them from being together, drilling a wedge between them that will eventually tear them apart? And as their time together draws to an end, they realise that they aren’t as alone as they thought they were; Harry Stamper has decided to stay behind. Unknown to asteroid, nuclear warhead had disabled its remote detonator so that it wouldn’t be destroyed. Will Harry be able to detonate nuclear warhead remotely, or will asteroid continue along its deadly trajectory? Either way, it will end with a bang.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 21, 2014


End file.
